Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 18 (Food)
Food is the eighteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *Kellie the monkey takes away NATHAN's banana and he tries to open a coconut. *CHARLI tries to open a container. *KELLIE and Chats go shopping but they forget the list of food. *CHARLI explains us how to make fairy bread. *Kathleen is going to make a dinner from a place of the world and TIM is going to play music from that place. *CHARLI and the Hi-5 band pretend to be spaghetti. *KATHLEEN makes Italian pizza. *CHARLI pretends to be pizza dough. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who loves spaghetti and he doesn't eat anything else, his parents (Charli and Nathan) and his dog (Kathleen) try to make him eat something different. Gallery Nathan_S5_E18.png Charli_S5_E18_1.png Kellie_S5_E18.png Charli_S5_E18_2.png Tim_S5_E18.png Charli_S5_E18_3.png Kathleen_S5_E18.png Charli_S5_E18_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E18.png Trivia *China, officially the People's Republic of China, is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia and the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.381 billion. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China *Vietnam, officially the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, is the easternmost country on the Indochina Peninsula in Southeast Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vietnam *During second Charli's segment, she wore Kathleen's tutu from Robot Number 1. *India, officially the Republic of India, is a country in South Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India *Italy, officially the Italian Republic, is a unitary parliamentary republic in Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italy *No segments in this episode were repeated in Series 6. Songlets ;Shapes in space How will I open it, open it, open it? How will I open it? I don't really know Tap it here or roll it there, give it a shake, do I dare? Spin it around from front to back, twist it, press it, it might need a thump Or maybe a knock or maybe a bump Oh, how will I open it, open it, open it? How will I open it? I don't really know. How will I open it, open it, open it? How will I open it? I don't really know Tap it here or roll it there, give it a shake, do I dare? Spin it around from front to back, twist it, press it, it might need a thump Or maybe a knock or maybe a bump Oh, how will I open it, open it, open it? How will I open it? I don't really know. ;Body move #01 How will I open it, open it, open it? How will I open it? I don't really know Tap it here, roll it there, give it a shake, do I dare? Spin it around from front to the back, twist it, press it, might need a thump Maybe a knock, maybe a bump How will I open it, open it, open it? How will I open it? I don't really know. ;Word play Got to remember to get the food (Corn chips) Got to remember we have to include (Party pies) Some crunchies, some hot and something to drink (Juice) Got to remember fruit, I think (Fruit) Got to remember to get the food 'cause then we'll be in a party mood Got to remember to get the food 'cause then we'll be in a party mood. Got to remember to get the food (Prawn crackers) Got to remember we have to include (Spring rolls) Some crunchies, some hot and something to drink (Coconut) Got to remember the fruit, I think (Fruit) Got to remember to get the food 'cause then we'll be in a party mood Got to remember to get the food, then we'll be in a party mood. ;Body move #02 Jump out, legs wide, arms stretch out from either side Just like the bread that's really yummy, can't wait to get it in my tummy. Dip down, scoop up, don't let that melty butter droop Sweep your arms from left to right, melting butter's a finny sight. Hold up your arms, hold them high, sprinkle them down right from the sky Sprinkle falling through the air to the butter where there's happy there. Make some fairy bread, oh oh oh oh, whoa! ;Making music I'd just love an Indian dinner, ... is such a winner Could you pass the papadums? Yogurt ... There's lots for you and lots for me Indian food is so yummy. I'd just love a Chinese dinner, picking ... is such a winner Could you pass the sticky rice? ... soup is always nice There's lots for you and lots for me Chinese food is so yummy. I'd just love an Italian dinner, ... is such a winner Pass ... spaghetti, pizza, ... and ... There's lots for you and lots for me Italian food, it's so yummy. ;Body move #03 Spaghetti, spaghetti standing in a pot Spaghetti, spaghetti getting hot, hot, hot Starting to wobble here and there Spaghetti, spaghetti everywhere. Spaghetti, spaghetti standing in a pot Spaghetti, spaghetti getting hot, hot, hot Starting to wobble here and there Spaghetti, spaghetti everywhere. ;Puzzles and patterns Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa bocconcini Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa bocconcini Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa bocconcini Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa bocconcini Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa bocconcini Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa bocconcini Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. ;Body move #04 Stretchy stretch, have a go, stretch up high and way down low Stretch to the side, legs and arms out wide Stretchy stretch, have a go, stretch up high and way down low Stretchy stretch like pizza dough. Stretchy stretch, have a go, stretch up high and way down low Stretch to the side, legs and arms out wide Stretchy stretch, have a go, stretch up high and way down low Stretchy stretch like pizza dough. ;Sharing stories Spaghetti, spaghetti, I like it a lot I eat it for breakfast when it's hot, hot, hot I eat it for dinner, I eat it for lunch Spaghetti, spaghetti, munch, munch, munch. Spaghetti, spaghetti, I like it a lot I eat it for breakfast when it's hot, hot, hot I eat it for dinner, I eat it for lunch Spaghetti, spaghetti, munch, munch, munch. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep with no segments repeated in Series 6 Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about bananas Category:Ep about coconuts Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about opening Category:Ep about wondering Category:Ep about sultanas Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about forgetting Category:Ep about shopping Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about fairy bread Category:Ep about bread Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about India Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about China Category:Ep about flutes Category:Ep about Italy Category:Ep about spaghetti Category:Ep about pizza Category:Ep about flags Category:Ep about dough Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about noodles